pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Murphy's Law
This is the third episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Immunity Challenge: Draggin' the Dragon Each tribe would push a cart through an obstacle course. At each tower, they would retrieve a key. The key would be used to unlock a chest. They would then put the chest on the cart and continue on. Once they have collected all three chests, they must then take the cart apart, slide it through a barricade, put it back together and make their way to the end. Two tribe members would then use the pieces inside the chest to assemble a giant dragon puzzle. The first two tribes to finish win. Winners: Bantu & Luba Story Night 6 BANTU The Bantu tribe comes back from their second tribe council in row and Sawyer is the first to say everything went quite right, just as expected. Russell justifies his decision on confessional, while checking to see if eveyrone is okay on camp, obviously, Sam feels the most after Christa's vote out. After the mood seems to have calmed down, Leann has a scene where she seems about to blow up at Sawyer and then finally she blows up at him in front of everyone, leaving everyone shocked. Sawyer confesses he couldn't care less about Leann, since she will be the next to go. Leann knows her place on the tribe, but has an ending confessional saying she will fight until the end to get Sawyer out of the game. Day 7 LUBA It's day seven and Erik comes back with a treemail that indicates a switch is about to happen in the game, leaving everyone excited and nervous about what is going to happen, mainly Erik, who loves how things are working at the Luba tribe. Yana has a confessional about the idol she just found and how she is ready to shake up the game and the tribe switch will only help her out. The tribes go meet Jeff Probst, who surprises them with a tribe switch, but instead of splitting into two tribes, the castaways will be split into three tribes. Erik will be the captain for Mongo, Adam is chosen to be the captain for the new Bantu and Morgan gets to be the captain for the new Luba. The new tribes are decided and so they go to their own camps. MONGO The Mongo tribe is the recently formed tribe, with no shelter or any fire. Erik talks about this obstacle they have in front of them and is ready to direct his tribe once again. Finn talks in a confessional about how things haven't quite changed with Erik being in charge and everything else. Abbie complains about working once again and Cody complains about getting stuck in minority with Abbie. The four original Mongo members meet to firm the deal that they are going to get together, and while Erik and Trish seem honest about it, Finn confesses once again he might have other plans. Finn talks with Yana and they have the same idea of probably flipping and everything else and Yana even confesses she has an idol and she is in the best position ever. LUBA At the new Luba tribe everyone seems to be getting along, Morgan introduces herself as the leader and Tyler has a confessional saying he feels confident about Morgan's leadership and likes his new tribe a lot and feels very excited. At camp, cooking, Tyler, Sidney and Sam share personal histories and Sidney tells the two of them about her rough childhood. Sam is very compassionate and supports the girl and then tells her how he was in minority back at Bantu, and Sidney and Tyler promise to take care of him there. Morgan and Sawyer meet and Sawyer seems worried about Sam and his relationships, Morgan agrees but confesses she is worried about Sawyer's paranoia. BANTU At Bantu, Adam seems confused about the idea of being the leader on a tribe that wasn't his and Russell confesses he pushed the position over to Adam because he didn't want to be in the controlling position. Adma, Emily and Neil meet right off the bat to talk about the game and Emily seems excited about how she is with the two person she trusts the most and Adam talks about how he has long term plans with Emily. The three original Bantu members also meet and Russel talks about how they need to get together, even if they have differences, staying together is for the best of them. Hope seems to agree, but Leann says she doesn't pretend to play Russell's game for him and that she will do whatever she wants. Russell says he is doing his best, but is still worried about Leann after all. Day 9 BANTU On day 9 on Bantu, Leann and Adma go get treemail together and Leann tells Adam she is willing to play the game with the Luba tribe, since she has no allies, which captures Adam's interest and then Leann confesses she will swift the whole game. It's time for their first challenge as new tribes and we see the captains deciding each one's role in the challenge and then they get started. The three tribes start very even, as they pull their cart through the course. For Mongo we see Cody getting their first key, right on his tail we have Adma for Bantu and then Tyler for Luba. The Luba and Bantu tribes pull a little bit ahead while opening their first lock, since Mongo seems to be having trouble working together. The Bantu tribe is currently in first, taking the lead, with Luba in second and Mongo in third, and it continues like this until the last chest. Bantu has a good lead, while Luba and Mongo are almost tied for second. Bantu is the first to tear their cart apart, working very well together, then the Luba and Mongo tribe arrive and start pulling their cart apart. At this stage the Mongo tribe pulls ahead of Luba, since they seem to have more physical strength. After getting through the obstacles, the Bantu tribe is the first to arrive at the puzzle where Russell and Leann will work for them. Bantu finishes its first section when the Mongo tribe arrives at the puzzle, currently at second and then Erik and Yana start working together on the puzzle. some seconds after, the Luba tribe arrives and Sidney and Sawyer will work on the puzzle. Bantu makes quick work on their puzzle and maintain their lead, while Erik and Yana seem to be having trouble communicating, leaving the door open for Sidney and Sawyer, who also make quick work and get the second place in the race. Bantu finishes first with a safe lead ahead the other two tribes. The battle is between Luba and Mongo, but in the end, Mongo lead at the first stage of the challenge wasn't enough and Luba takes home the second place, leading Mongo to Tribal Council. MONGO The Mongo tribe comes back from the challenge, Erik is frustrated he couldn't pull it together for his tribe and makes a speech for his tribe, and we see Yana rolling her eyes and questioning whether to vote him out or not. The original Luba tribe meet and decide they need Abbie out of the game, since it's the best they can do, but Yana has other plans. Yana meets with Cody and Abbie and tells them her plan to blindside Erik and how it might be their only chance in staying safe, Cody confesses he isn't sure about it, since Erik is important for challenge. Erik has a private conversation with Cody and tells him he doesn't plan on taking him out soon and that he just needs to get rid of Cody, leaving the hiking guide even more confused. Finn meets with Yana, so they can discuss the vote and they talk about what could happen, and once again Yana tells the viewers she will be taking her idol to TC, in case she needs to use it to blindside Erik. Cody has a final confessional saying he has the deciding vote and that he could go either way. At Tribal Council a lot is discussed about blindsides, Abbie lets out the hint that Erik is about to suffer one, which leads to him making another speech about honesty and tribe union. In the end, Cody decides to save Abbie and Erik is blindsided in a 4-2 vote, leaving Trish alone and shocked. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Congo